One regular past time for children is drawing and coloring. Drawing and coloring by children is convenient for parents, in that the activity is quiet, contained, and reasonably easy to pick up. Quiet and contained activities for children are particularly desirable while traveling. However, drawing and coloring while traveling presents problems. Drawing pads and coloring books are difficult to use when simply placed on the lap of a child. The books and pads have a tendency to bow about the legs of the child. Often books are used beneath the coloring books and drawing pads, but the restless movement of the child inhibit this makeshift solution from staying in place. Further, when the child pauses or stops coloring or drawing, the crayon or writing utensil will regularly find its way between the cushions of the seat having no better place to be stored. When flying, the crayon or writing utensil will inevitably find its way beneath the airplane seats, which may be difficult to retrieve during flight.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.